


Because I'm not who I used to be

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy's GIrl, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest, alluded gerard argent manupulation, emtional blackmail, legal chris argent, underage kate argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need him," Kate said, eyes watching him like a hawk. "Whatever you're getting from him... whatever you <i>want</i> from him I can give you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm not who I used to be

**Author's Note:**

> For day 10 of Merry Month of Masturbation.
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags!

He let himself into the house quietly, knowing how to close the door just right that it made no sound. He already had his boots off, stowed them on the mat and crept up the stairs, avoiding certain steps that creaked.

When he got to the top he made a beeline to his room and only once the door was shut did he breathe a sigh of relief. 

"I know what you were doing."

Chris reached for his gun on instinct, before whose voice it was registered.

"What are you doing in here Kate?" Chris hissed. He reached for the light switch but nothing happened.

"I don't know what you see in him," she continued, voice far more steady and hard than her fifteen years should allow.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, crossing his dark room, seeing only by the dim light that filtered through the thin curtains. He could vaguely make out her shape on his bed, taking up more room than she had any right to.

"That Hale wolf," Kate's voice was low and hate-filled, spitting out the name "Hale" like a bad taste.

Chris felt a flash of alarm but it was nearly pitch black and he let his face fall into a neutral mask as he worked his way to his bedside table. He reached to flip the lamp on but Kate rolled over and stopped him with a hand on his arm. She dragged her fingers across his hand, leaving a streak of—

Chris flipped on the lamp, damn-near breaking the chain and stared down at his little sister, naked from the waist down and fingering herself on his bed.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Chris hissed, trying to stay quiet and not wake their father.

"You don't need him," Kate said, eyes watching him like a hawk. "Whatever you're getting from him... whatever you _want_ from him I can give you."

Chris was frozen, mind whirring, trying to think of something to say or do. Kate got up on her knees and crawled to the side of the bed so she could grab Chris by his shirt and pull him down to her with one hand while the other kept working between her legs, sinking in and out, playing over her clit until she bit her lip and moaned.

Chris came back to himself with a jolt when he realized he could smell her arousal, wafting up to him, and he pushed her away, backwards onto the bed. She just laughed and used both hands, parting her legs and lips to show off to him.

"Jesus Christ, Kate!" Chris whispered angrily. He grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and tossed it at her, covering her somewhat. But she kicked it partially off herself and kept going.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Chris ran a hand through his hair, turned around and felt his stomach churning. 

"If you're sick enough to let that thing anywhere near you I figured this wasn't very far off," Kate replied, voice getting thinner and Chris could hear her fingers moving inside her now, growing more sloppy. 

He also heard his father in her words. There was no way Gerard knew about his meet ups with Peter, Chris was far smarter and slyer than his father gave him credit for. But Kate's militant approach to their business was all his father's doing. She was always trying to go above and beyond, to be the daddy's girl. 

That she was watching him closer than anyone else didn't surprise him. It terrified him.

"Katie," Chris said, voice dropping softly. He turned and perched awkwardly on the edge of his bed, just out of her reach. "I don't know what you're talking about but you need to go to sleep. You're confused and I don't want you to get in trouble."

Kate laughed, loud enough for Chris to wince, and then moaned again, shuttering her legs around her hands for a moment. She was close.

"You work through this, okay?" Chris said, swallowing hard. "Does it feel good to touch yourself there, while you're laying in my bed?"

"Mmm," Kate whimpered, bottom lip caught between her teeth and damn if that didn't remind him of Peter and _fuck, so not the time_. 

"How long were you in here waiting?" Chris asked, keeping his voice slow and even.

"Too long," Kate whined. "Wanted you here."

"Have you already come once? Shoved your small fingers in yourself, begging for something better? How long have you been fingering yourself and imagining things that keep you wet?"

"Ohhhh, Chris," Kate moaned. "Need you."

"Come for me, Katie," Chris whispered, using her childhood name, knowing he'd never call her that again. 

It worked and she gasped and writhed on his bed as she came on her fingers. She was still panting when she sat up and tried to offer her hands to Chris. He held her by the arms gently and helped her off his bed. He whispered into her ear as he led her down the hall to her room. He made her wash up while he waited outside her bathroom, handed her a pair of pj bottoms without looking while she wriggled into them.

Tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead, watched as she fell asleep quickly and easily with a smile on her lips.

Chris stripped his bed, throwing all the bedding to the floor, and sat on a bare mattress all night until the sun came up. The next morning over breakfast Kate grinned at him like normal, their father directed them on their day's training, other hunters came and went with reports from the night.

Chris ignored the clock when it ticked past the time he was supposed to meet Peter. 

And Kate winked at him.


End file.
